


Laser

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Lance’s brow furrows in that almost condescending way when he hears something magnificently stupid. “Oh, I don’t know. What day was it yesterday?”“According to Coran it was some holiday called Zheen,” Hunk says and makes air quotes with his fingers. He thinks back to Coran’s description of ancient holiday traditions and shivers. “The universe has way too many giant angry monsters for my taste.” he sighs. Lance’s eyes narrow further.





	

Hunk wakes up to the sound of his cabin door whooshing open. It jerks him awake, his heart lingering in his throat for two or three beats before realizing everything is fine and sinking back into his chest. Only Lance makes that pattern on the backs of his eyelids, only Lance has that certain weight and cadence to his steps. Hunk can instantly recognize the slow first step, then the faster ones when Lance realizes Hunk is awake, even though he hasn’t moved at all since Lance opened the door. 

“Come on big guy, I know you’re awake,” Lance says. Hunk pulls in a deep breath, lets it out slowly as Lance sits on the side of his bed and leans back, using Hunk as a pillow with hardly a thought. Hunk doesn’t bother to try and dislodge him, instead stretching as well as he can without jostling Lance. 

“I’m up, what do you want?” he asks. He opens his eyes and sees Lance is still in his pajamas and watches as the blue paladin kicks off his slippers into the middle of the floor and crosses his legs on the mattress. He’s got a small yellow box in his lap, a length of slim blue ribbon wrapped around it. Hunk eyes it and thinks the color choices are typically sentimental for Lance. “What’s the box for?”

Lance’s brow furrows in that almost condescending way when he hears something magnificently stupid. “Oh, I don’t know. What day was it yesterday?”

“According to Coran it was some holiday called  _ Zheen _ ,” Hunk says and makes air quotes with his fingers. He thinks back to Coran’s description of ancient holiday traditions and shivers. “The universe has way too many giant angry monsters for my taste.” he sighs. Lance’s eyes narrow further. 

“Cool, but I mean like, the date. What was the date yesterday?” 

“There aren’t really  _ dates  _ in space, are there? I mean we aren’t orbiting  _ any  _ star, much less our sun so really days are just the artificial sleep cycle the castle creates with lights and stuff.” Hunk explains.  

“Okay, genius. I get it. What did the date in your lion, or on your phone or anything else say?”

“The 45th day of Loorm. Which I think might be winter or something but Altea doesn’t even exist anymore so I guess that doesn’t matter.” Hunk answers. He can’t even get all the way through his thought before Lance growls his impatience and thumps Hunk in the chest with his hand hard enough to make him huff. 

“Hunk! Earth time, please!”

Hunk finally gives in, laughing softly at how easy it is to rile Lance up when he wants something. “It was January 12th yesterday,” Hunk says. 

“So what’s today?” Lance says. He rattles the box in his lap a little and something heavy sounding rolls around inside. 

“It’s my birthday.” Hunk says. Lance’s shoulders relax and the corners of his mouth pull into a tiny smile as he holds the box out for Hunk.

“Happy birthday,” he says. Hunk sits up and settles his back against the wall and Lance shifts over to join him, both of them squished together at the head of the bed, touching shoulders and hips. Hunk pulls on the end of the ribbon but the knot snags and tangles up tight, so he has to slip his finger under the tie and pull it til it snaps. 

He opens the box and inside sits some kind of tool on a bed of tissue paper that carries a strange shimmer to it. Hunk tosses that information to the side as just one of the many small strange instances that come from being thrust into the galactic society. The tool itself looks something like a sparkplug; a heavy hexagonal length of metal a little longer than a pencil. A one end a glass ball the size of a marble is anchored in under a washer. Hunk picks it up and turns it over in his hands, taking note of the switch set into the side.

“A laser pointer for Yellow?” he asks. Lance’s eyes keep flicking between Hunk and the tool, but his smile is a little unsure.

“Maybe? I’m not totally sure what it is.” Hunk points the glass end towards the foot of the bed, at the recess the bed lies in.

“Let’s see then,” Hunk muses, and flicks the switch.

The whole room lights up in blinding green light. Hunk flinches and Lance cries out in surprise beside him. It takes him less than a second to flick the device back off. Or he hopes. His vision is full of stars even though he’s got his eyes shut tight. 

“Lance! What the hell is this?” At his side, Lance trembles. He doesn’t answer and Hunk listens to his shallow, nervous breathing. But then Lance relaxes a little and makes this infectious little laugh that Hunk feels in his shoulder. Hunk smiles. 

“What is it, really?” he asks. He blinks and black splotches dance across the room. He blinks again and it starts to fade. “Holy shit, Lance…” he sighs. The laser had marred the wall he’d pointed it at, a black circle with a lighter gray trail coming off it where Hunk had flinched. Lance finally opens his eyes and he laughs harder. 

“I thought you would find a use for it,” he huffs out. Hunk sets the tool safely back in the box and thinks that he’s going to keep it there for the time being. 

“Yeah. I think I could take out Zarkon with this thing,” Hunk says, exasperated. “Wish me good luck. I don’t need you guys or Voltron anymore. You all can go home.” Lance makes to get out of bed, turning over and straddling Hunk’s legs. 

“Okay, great. I’ve been wanting to hit the beach. See you later-” Hunk cuts him off with a hand on Lance’s side and the blue paladin almost melts under it, his body loosening until he settles on Hunk’s thighs. 

“Thank you,” Hunk says. His thumb brushes a soft spot just under Lance’s ribs. Lance circles his arms around Hunk’s shoulders and stretches over him like a lazy cat. 

“Happy birthday,” Lance hums. Hunk circles his fingers in the small of Lance’s back and they look at each other. Lance moves first, brushing their lips together and laying his head on Hunk’s shoulder. 

“It’s pretty good so far,” Hunk says. He sits there for a few seconds, listening to Lance breathe as he runs his hand up and down the blue paladin’s back. “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know.” 

“Because we’re not orbiting the Sun so the Earth calendar doesn’t mean anything,” Lance mutters into his shoulder.

“Well, yeah. That. And with warping and stuff like, I could be sixty-five in Earth years. Or maybe we traveled back in time…” Hunk says. Lance heaves a tired sigh, sits up and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Don’t overthink it. Or maybe ask Pidge. That sounds like something she would be into,” Lance says. “You’re a hardware guy.” Hunk just looks at the burn mark in the wall, concerned. 

“Where did you get that thing anyways?” he asks. Lance turns, looks at the mark and then at the box on the nightstand. 

“Yeah, don’t let Shiro see you with that,” Lance says. Hunk narrows his eyes at Lance and he almost,  _ almost  _ looks sheepish.

“He told you not to get it?” Hunk asks. 

“Well, he said it ‘looked too dangerous’ when we were in that big market a few weeks ago. He told me to find you something that didn’t look like a weapon,” Lance explains. 

“Yeah…” Hunk says, looking at the scorch line on the opposite wall. “I think he might have been right. How am I gonna explain the black mark on my wall?” 

“Just don’t tell him,” Lance says. He moves off of Hunk and the bed, shuffling around for his slippers. “You do like it right?” he asks when Hunk makes to follow him.

“Yeah, I do. I do really like that alien tech,” Hunk says. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do with it. He wants to test it out and see what it does but where can he do that without catching the place on fire? Maybe on a piece of Yellow’s armor…

“For real?” Lance asks.

“For real,” a pause, then Hunk stands and looks for his own slippers. If it’s his birthday, he can get dressed after breakfast. “But I don’t know how well I can keep Shiro from knowing you got me a laser strong enough to light up the void of space once I try to actually use it for anything though.”

“Tell him Keith got it for you,” Lance says without a second thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> @Quiddid on Twitter


End file.
